wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Dakota
Dakota is one of Rainy's OCs. Do not use without her consent. Only edit if there are spelling or grammar errors. Dakota is a skilled female archer RainWing. Appearance An arrow rests taunt on a bow. Stinging yellow eyes scan the land below. White scales sharply contrast the green and brown below. Dakota is the archer, the skilled. Being a RainWing, she has no definite coloring, but she prefers to remain a neutral colors, such as brown, grey, and tan. White and black are also colors she favors. The RainWing carves her own bows, and arrows when she can, although the latter is not always an option. Dakota wears a necklace fashioned out of loose metal scraps melded together into a chain, with a chunk of unpolished garnet at the end, which she wears 24/7. She values this necklace to the point where she'd be miserable without it around her neck. Personality Dakota used to be a cheerful little dragon when she was smaller. She was optimistic and cheerful about virtually everything. Her best friend was her brother, Cassowary. But, when a lie that changed the course of her life was diverged, Dakota's relationship with her brother was shattered. Now, Dakota is a loner. She's very independent, disliking the help of other dragons. Because of the event with Cassowary, and all the times she was lied to when she was young, she has trust issues, and can't bring herself to trust that many dragons. Dakota is good at focusing, and it annoys her when other have short attention spans. She has to stay focused on one and only one thing, or else she starts to get frustrated, feel stressed, and break down. Blunt and condescending, Dakota doesn't smile a lot. The only thing that seems to trigger a smile is fond memories of her childhood, with her wrapped up, reading a book with Cassowary, before he started feeding her life-changing lies. Although Dakota is skilled with a bow and arrow, she is horrible at close combat, and doesn't know how to handle a gun properly. She can grab one and shoot, but reloading it, and working out glitches is new to her, which is why she prefers her bow and arrow. History Dakota was born into a cheery little home in the Rain Kingdom. Her mother worked in a bakery, while her father supplied weapons such as bows, guns, knives, daggers, etc. She had a sister who died before she hatched from murder (which Cassowary lied about, saying she died from a disease), and a brother who was two years older than her. Dakota learned to use a bow and arrow at a young age, and was mesmerized by it. She was found to have a sharp, accurate eye quite quickly, and could imagine herself shooting, and striking her target. She has done this so much that it is a split second habit that occurs in her mind when ever she shoots an arrow. The best memories Dakota has was curling up with her brother in front of the fireplace and reading a book. When Dakota turned six, her brother lied to her about her sister. She hadn't actually been killed by a disease, but in fact Cassowary had murdered her because she fell in love with a friend he also liked (Dakota's sister was homosexual). Dakota was horrified, and that night, fire was set to the house. When she was escaping, she found Cassowary with flammable objects, putting out a slight fire. When he saw her, he tried to explain, but Dakota ripped herself out of his grip, and ran away. Dakota traveled around Pyrrhia for a long time, her hard outer shell forming, until she met up again with Cassowary. She attacked him out of impulse. He retaliated, wielding a dagger, leaving a scar across her right eye, left shoulder, and the back right ankle. In the end, Dakota shot an arrow meant to impact in his shoulder, but the shakiness she felt when fighting her brother altered her aim, and the arrow embedded it in Cassowary's throat. Dakota left the bows and arrows behind, wanting to rid herself of her brother's murder weapon. Later, she created her own bow and arrow to defend herself. WIP Category:RainWings Category:Females Category:Dragonets Category:Content (RainyTopaz) Category:Characters